Reinkarnation
by DellaRo
Summary: Kehidupanku terulang kembali. Kasih sayang, rasa sakit dan penderitaan kembali aku alami di kehidupanku kali ini. Hanya ada satu pertanyaanku 'Akankah aku mengalami 'hal ini' lagi di kehidupanku yang berikutnya'


_Kehidupan itu monoton, ya?_

 _Selalu berulang dan berulang..._

 _Terus dan terus..._

 _Selalu seperti itu..._

 _Dan..._

 _Tanpa kau sadari kau telah melakukan hal yang sama berulang kali..._

 _Hal yang sama..._

 _Sampai —terkadang— membuatmu jemu..._

 _Lelah..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu..._

 _Apa kau percaya dengan takdir?_

— _Apa kau percaya dengan adanya reinkarnasi?_

 _Aku pernah mendengar dari seseorang bahwa, katanya setiap orang yang pergi ke alam sesudah kematian akan kembali ke dunia ini suatu saat nanti..._

 _._

 _Apa kau percaya itu?_

 _._

 _Entah pada generasi keberapa dalam keluarga mereka. Dengan wujud yang sama sifat yang sama pula. Mereka akan dilahirkan kembali ke dunia di zaman yang berbeda._

— _Itu kata mereka._

 _._

 _Apa kau percaya akan hal itu?_

 _._

 _._

 _Kalau kau bertanya padaku.._

 _Aku akan menjawab..._

 _Antara percaya..._

 _Dan tidak percaya..._

 _Kau tanya 'Mengapa?'_

 _Karena..._

 _._

 _._

 _Kalau kau mau tahu..._

 _Aku sering mengalami'nya'..._

 _._

 _._

 _Melihat seseorang yang begitu mirip denganku..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hal itu bermula beberapa bulan lalu..._

 _Ketika aku tidur, aku selalu melihat diriku —yang lain— disana. Wajahnya begitu mirip denganku. Tubuh mungil untuk ukuran seorang lelaki. Dan surai biru langit —yang anehnya— persis seperti yang aku miliki sekarang._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku selalu melihatnya..._

 _._

 _._

 _Di sana dengan ke lima pemuda dengan surai warna-warni..._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku tahu semua kebiasaannya..._

 _._

 _._

 _Selalu membaca buku —atau apapun— di bawah pohon..._

 _Atau sekedar merenung sambil menatap bias langit sore di dekat danau..._

 _._

 _._

 _Semua kegiatannya..._

 _Memasak, membersihkan rumah, berkebun..._

 _._

 _._

 _Semuanya aku tahu..._

 _._

 _._

 _Bahkan saudara-saudaranya..._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku bisa melihat dia memiliki sekitar lima saudara. Dengan surai warna-warni. Merah, kuning, hijau, biru dan ungu. Mereka juga memiliki tinggi yang berbeda. Itu ciri khas mereka._

 _._

 _._

 _Contoh saja sang kakak yang berambut ungu, dia memiliki tinggi yang lumayan jauh dari saudaranya yang lain. Disusul pemuda yang berambut hijau, biru dan kuning. Dan terakhir yang berambut merah, yang paling pendek diantara mereka berlima. Namun bisa kulihat, dialah yang paling dewasa di banding yang lainnya._

 _Dan bisa kusimpulkan sang kakak berambut kuning dia memiliki kepribadian yang penyayang dan manja..._

 _._

 _._

 _Kau Tanya mengapa?_

 _._

 _._

 _Karena saat setiap kali aku—yang ada dalam mimpiku itu—berpapasan dengannya dia pasti langsung menerjangku dan memelukku sampai aku yang disana kehabisan napas. Namun untungnya beberapa saat kemudian sebelum diriku yang disana kenapa-kenapa sang kakak yang berambut biru tua segera menarik pemuda blonde itu menjauh dariku setelah itu si pirang langsung berlinang air mata. Kemudian muncullah pemuda surai lumut kemudian. Sambil membenarkan kaca matanya dia langsung menceramahi sang kakak pirang dengan berbagai macam nasihat yang tentu saja didukung dengan adanya sang kakak scarlet yang melihat kejadian itu dengan santai di kursi di pojok sana. Lalu beberapa saat kemudian sang kakak akan menyuruh ku duduk disampingnya sambil melihat pembullyan itu. Kemudian disusul pemuda berambut ungu dengan serangkaian makanan yang ada di nampanb di dekapannya, yang tentunya selalu memberiku sebagian walaupun terkadang aku tolak._

 _._

 _._

 _Aku rasa dia hidup bahagia. Keluarganya selalu penuh canda tawa._

 _._

 _._

 _Namun itu semua berubah saat aku bertemu dengannya lagi, sekitar tiga bulan lalu..._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Saat aku melihat dia sedang berjalan-jalan di sekitar danau._

 _Aku melihat dia terbatuk beberapa kali sambil terus bersandar pada batang pohon di belakangnya. Dan beberapa saat kemudian dia tumbang._

 _Dan aku tidak melihat apa-apa lagi..._

 _Semuanya gelap seketika._

— _Dan aku kembali tersadar dari tidurku di tengah malam dengan napas terengah dan keringat yang membanjiri tubuhku. Dan jangan lupa cairan lengket anyir di sekitar bantalku._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan itu terus terjadi hingga seminggu berlalu..._

 _._

 _._

 _Dan begitu terkejutnya aku ketika mengetahui banyak bercak merah abstrak di tempat tidurnya..._

 _Ketika aku kembali melihat diriku itu..._

 _._

 _Sama seperti yang aku alami._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hanya satu kata yang bisa aku gambarkan untuknya.._

 _Kasihan..._

 _._

 _._

 _Ya, kasihan..._

 _Melihat dia selalu berakhir di dalam genangan darah miliknya sendiri..._

 _Tubuhnya pucat dan semakin kurus..._

 _Dan jangan lupa dia selaku dikelilingi wajah panik saudara-saudaranya._

 _._

 _Sebenarnya, aku selalu tahu kalau dia mempunyai tubuh lemah..._

 _Tapi dia tidak pernah nampak serapuh itu sebelumnya..._

 _._

 _._

 _Miris..._

 _Aku tidak sanggup melihatnya seperti itu lagi..._

 _Dan kau tahu..._

 _Entah mengapa aku selalu tahu apa yang dia rasakan._

 _Rasa sakit itu..._

 _Perih..._

 _Panas..._

 _Dan penderitaan itu..._

 _Entah mengapa aku merasa aku pernah mengalami itu semua dalam hidupku..._

 _Entah kapan, aku lupa._

 _Yang pasti..._

 _Aku 'merasa' pernah mengalaminya..._

 _._

 _._

 _Jauh..._

 _Sebelum aku mengenal dirinya itu._

 _Sebelum semua mimpi buruk ini terjadi._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jadi..._

 _Apakah itu semua bisa disebut sebagai..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

 _... Reinkarnasi?_

Suara pelan ketukan pintu perlahan mengusik atensi sang pemuda yang tengah berkutat dengan laptop putih di meja belajarnya. Manik yang senada dengan langit musim panas itu melirik sekilas ke arah benda kayu yang tak jauh di belakangnya. Menghela napas sejenak. "Masuk saja, tidak dikunci!" Ujarnya dengan separuh berteriak.

Selang berapa lama, pintu kayu itu perlahan terbuka dan masuklah seorang pemuda lain bersurai scarlet. Langkah mantap menuntunnya mendekati pemuda biru tadi. "Bukankah harusnya kau istirahat Tetsuya?" Ujarnya tegas sambil bersandar di dinding dengan tangan bersedekap. "Tubuhmu masih lemah. Kembalilah ke tempat tidurmu." Kalimat perintah kembali mengudara yang hanya dibalas delikan oleh si surai langit.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Akashi- _nii_. Lagipula aku hanya mengerjakan tugas sekolah ku yang tertinggal kemarin, karena absen satu minggu," Tangan ramping itu kembali mengetikkan sebaris kalimat yang belum dirampungkan saat Akashi Seijuro, sang kakak, datang barusan. "Sedikit lagi selesai,"

Keheningan melanda ruangan itu. Hanya terdengar suara keyboard laptop yang saling beradu sampai suara nyaring dari pemuda lain yang sebelumnya — sekali lagi—menjeblak pintu kasar. "Kuroko- _cchi_..." dekapan erat diterima Kuroko setelah teriakan nyaring berkumandang dari pemuda pirang.

"Lepaskan dia, Kise! Kau mau membunuhnya?!" Suara bariton seorang pemuda tan yang datang sembari mencak-mencak dan segera menarik kerah Kise Ryota, si pirang, agar menjauh.

Kise mulai merengek bak anak kecil. "Jahat... Aku kan rindu pelukan Kuroko- _cchi_ , Aomine- _cchi_ ," tapi tetap tidak memperoleh simpati dari pemuda surai biru gelap itu. Aomine Daiki.

"Kise- _nii_ tolong lepas... sesak..." ujar Kuroko lemah.

"Lepaskan Tetsuya, Ryota!" Perintah mutlak dijatuhkan. Mau tak mau Kise Ryota melepaskan pelukan —atau cekikan— mautnya dari sang adik. "Kau ingin mengirimnya lagi ke rumah sakit?!"

"Tapi..."

"Ikuti saja, daripada kau dapat sial, _nodayo_!" Tanpa di duga seorang pemuda surai hijau yang baru datang segera menimpali. Sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya.

" _Mou_... Midorima- _cchi_..."

Kepala dari pemuda surai ungu menyembul dari pintu kamar. "Aka _chin_ makanannya sudah siap..." manik ungunya menatap malas pada Kuroko. Manik _Ametyst_ Murasakibara Atsushi yang menatap malas beralih ke pemuda _baby blue_. "Ne, Kuro _chin_ harus banyak makan supaya tidak sakit lagi..."

Kuroko mengangguk. "Baiklah, Murasakibara- _nii_ ,"

Suara deham dari Midorima Shintaro mengalihkan atensi mereka. "Aku baru saja dapat hasil pemeriksaan Kuroko dari rumah sakit," di tariknya selembar bertas dari dalam kantong jaketnya. "Ada berita buruk yang harus ku sampaikan."

"Kalau melihat hasil cek darah Kuroko di lab kemarin. Ini sedikit mengkhawatirkan, _nodayo_." kacamata didorong ke pangkal hidung sekali lagi.

"Katakan yang jelas, Shintaro. Tidak perlu basa basi." Mutlak. Akashi Seijuro menatap jengah sang anak ke dua.

Menghela napas singkat. "Baiklah," jeda sejenak, "Bila Kuroko masih mengalami gejala seperti kemarin dalam seminggu ini. Dia akan dinyatakan...

positif...

...penderita

...Leukimia."

 _Sudah ku bilang 'kan? Kehidupan itu selalu terulang_

 _Lagi..._

 _... dan lagi..._

-oOo-

Sore itu seorang pemuda pirang tengah menunggu seseorang di depan gerbang sekolah salah satu SMA di wilayah Tokyo. SMA Seirin.

Hampir satu jam pemuda yang berasal dari sekolah di Distrik Kanagawa, SMA Kaijo, itu menunggu di samping mobilnya —sampai sekolah itupun mulai sepi— dan keluarlah seorang pemuda lain berambut _Baby blue_ dengan sedikit terhuyung.

Si pirang—Kise Ryota— melambaikan tangan riang. "Kuroko- _cchi_! Disini!" Sang surai _Baby blue_ menoleh dengan pandangan sayu. Kise langsung menerjang dan menghadiahkan pelukan mautnya.

Kurangnya tenaga untuk melawan —minimal mendorong sang kakak menjauh. Kuroko hanya pasrah. Dan berujar pelan. "Kise- _nii_ bisa lepaskan aku. Pusing." Tubuh kecil itu merosot mengkuti gravitasi. Kise sigap menangkap.

"Eh? Kuroko- _cchi_? Kau kenapa?" di guncang pelan tubuh adiknya. Namun tidak kunjung mendapat respon. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi dia langsung mengangkat tubuh lemas adiknya masuk ke dalam mobil. Dan segera melaju ke rumah mereka.

-oOo-

"Kuro- _chin_ sudah tidak apa-apa?" Manik _Ametyst_ menatap malas kepada pemuda yang jauh lebih kecil darinya. Tapi tetap tersirat nada kekhawatiran dalam suaranya. "Kalau tidak bisa tidak apa-apa, tidak perlu memaksakan diri,"

Tangannya berhenti memotong wortel di depannya. Manik _Baby blue_ itu terbuka setelah terpejam sebentar. Menghela napas untuk kesekian kalinya. "Untuk —entah keberapa kalinya, Murasakibara- _nii_. Aku baik-baik saja. Kemarin aku hanya kelelahan, tidak perlu khawatir lagi."

Mata Murasakibara Atsushi terbelalak —sekilas kemudian kembali normal. "Tapi hidungmu berdarah sejak tadi, Kuro- _chin_ ," Jari lentik itu menunjuk Kuroko.

Kuroko segera menyeka hidungnya. Cairan lengket itu banyak menempel di tangan dan mengenai sebagian bajunya. Dia segera berlari ke kamar mandi, tidak jauh dari dapur.

-oOo-

Kejadian itu terus terjadi selama lima hari terakhir.

Minggu pagi, terlihat sang kakak ganguro tengah semangat mendribel bola oranye di tangannya. Satu lompatan melawan gravitasi dan melempar bola itu ke ring di atasnya. Telak. Satu seringai kemenangan tercipta di paras tampannya. Manik _Saphire_ nya hanya menatap pemuda _Baby blue_ yang menjadi lawan tidak imbang di belakangnya —yang sedang terengah dan menatapnya sayu— sesekali.

"Yo, Tetsu bagaimana kalau— "

 _Brrukk!_

Tubuh kecil itu terhuyung dan jatuh. Aomine Daiki —sang kakak— tergesa menghampiri tubuh sang adik yang kini tergeletak tak berdaya.

"Tetsu! Bangun!" Darah kembali mengalir. "Astaga! Ada apa denganmu? Tetsu!"

Frustasi karena tidak mendapat balasan. Aomine segera menggendong sang adik pergi dari lapangan _Street Basketball_ itu dan meninggalkan bolanya teronggok di sudut begitu saja. Menjadi saksi bisu kejadian tadi.

-oOo-

Erangan pelan meluncur mulus dari bibir mulutnya ketika merasakan cahaya panas matahari menghujam kulit putihnya. Pandangannya menyapu wilayahnya saat ini berbaring. Kedua alisnya bertaut samar. Hanya satu yang dapat ia simpulkan. _Ruangan putih ini menjengkelkan_.

Belum puas dirinya dirinya merutuki ruangan ini, pintu kayu di pojok saja perlahan terbuka. Masuklah seorang pemuda bersurai hijau berkacamata lengkap dengan setelan khas dokter yang saat ini dia kenakan.

"Oh, syukurlah kau sudah bangun Kuroko," Kacamata didorong ke pangkal hidung setelah menyapa.

Manik _Baby blue_ itu menatap heran kepada sang kakak nomer dua. "Midorima- _nii_ kenapa aku di sini?"

Midorima Shintaro menghela napas. Dilihatnya klipboard ditangannya setelah —lagi-lagi— mendorong kacamata yang bahkan tidak bergeser. "Kise lagi-lagi menemukanmu mimisan dan pingsan di kamar mandi kemarin. Karena itu kau dibawa kemari, Kuroko," Itu bisa menjelaskan kenapa dirinya sekarang ada di sini. _Pasti rumah sakit_ , pikirnya. "Lagipula, sekalian kau sudah disini Akashi juga menyuruhku untuk memeriksamu lebih lanjut, _nodayo_."

"Akahsi- _nii_ tahu aku disini?"

Midorima mengangguk sekali. "Dia yang membawamu pagi kemarin sebelum pergi ke kantor, _nodayo_."

 _Pagi?_ "Kemarin?" Selama itukah dia tidak sadarkan diri?

"Iya, dan selama itu juga Kise selalu merengek ingin menemanimu," Pelipis dipijat pelan sembari mendengus kesal. "Dia itu merepotkan, _nodayo_."

"Maaf..."

Hening. Sunyi yang begitu lama hingga suara Modorima memecahnya.

"Jadi, sudah berapa lama?"

Kuroko menatap sang kakak. Mengerti maksud pertanyaan itu. Namun, hatinya menolak untuk menjawab.

Setelah keheningan panjang. Antara ingin memberi tahu atau tidak. Akhirnya, egonya pun kalah. Kuroko menghela napas pasrah. Tahu kalau pertanyaan seperti ini pasti akan terdengar kapan pun itu. Suatu saat nanti. Lebih baik dia mengaku saja. "Mungkin, " Satu kata di gantung, ragu. "Satu bulan?"

Memalingkan wajah sembari —lagi-lagi— membenarkan kacamata, Midorima mendengus. "Sudah ku duga..."

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Genre :**

 **Family**

 **Rated :**

 **K+**

 **Warning :**

 **AU, OOC, Typo(s), gaje, alur kecepatan, dan kekurangan lain sehingga tidak bisa disebutkan satu-satu.**

 **a/n:**

 **Cuma tulisan iseng akibat mimpi 'berseri' setiap hari (/: kayak sinetron aja -3-)**

 **Saya belum begitu tahu cara penamaan dalam 'budaya' Jepang.**

 **Jadi, jangan dianggap serius.**

 **Anggap saja Kuroko dan seluruh anggota GOM itu 'saudara' kandung berbeda ibu. Jadi mereka masih menggunakan marga dalam 'pemanggilan nama masing2**

 **(/: kayaknya gk mungkin deh..-3-)**

 **Tapi biarlah…**

 **Terima kasih telah menyempatkan membaca cerpen abal saya…**

 **Mind For Review?**

 **Tnk's ^^**


End file.
